


Love's echo

by YokubouNoRain



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: BDSM, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 14:05:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7895494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokubouNoRain/pseuds/YokubouNoRain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryo no sabe qué está pasando, pero cuando poco a poco toma conciencia de ello, se va a dar cuenta que le va a resultar imposible escapar a tal tentación.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love's echo

Estaba seguro que había abierto los ojos, pero por algún motivo, no podía ver la luz. Tampoco podía decir que seguía con los ojos cerrados, ya que podía oír perfectamente el usual sonido del tráfico fuera del lugar donde sea que se encontraba. Intentó mover sus manos, pero las sintió amarradas a ambos extremos de su cuerpo por encima de su cabeza. Chistó. Hizo lo mismo con sus pies, pero halló el mismo problema.

Trató de agudizar sus sentidos, pero, de repente, sintió que la cabeza le daba vueltas de una forma inexplicable. Abrió la boca y lanzó un quejido.

—¿Te despertaste?

Sintió algo frío recorriéndole la espina dorsal. Algo extraño al darse cuenta que, pese a tener las cuatro extremidades atadas, definitivamente estaba acostado sobre una cama. O sobre un colchón. O  sobre algo de consistencia parecida a la de un colchón.

—¿Ohkura? —Preguntó en un tono de voz bajo, como si hubiera estado años sin hablar y hubiera olvidado cómo hacerlo. Se aclaró la garganta y volvió a preguntar algo—. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

La respuesta de quien parecía la única persona aparte de él ocupando aquella habitación tardó una eternidad en llegar.

—Estaba esperando que despertaras —Le dijo.

Ryo sintió que el agarre sobre sus muñecas se volvió un poco más tenso.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Quiero divertirme contigo.

—Podríamos hacerlo mejor si me desataras…

—No. Creo que así es mucho más divertido.

Ryo notaba la voz de Tadayoshi algo diferente de su tono usual. Podía decir que lo sentía _apagado_.

Pero todo pensamiento fue acallado en el momento en que sintió una débil caricia recorriendo su torso. Su cuerpo entero se estremeció, si es que eso era posible, así atado y todo. Curiosamente, en ese instante se dio cuenta que estaba completamente desnudo. No sabía qué se le había metido en la cabeza a Tadayoshi, y de alguna forma, tampoco tenía la valentía para preguntárselo. Volvió a tener esa misma sensación al sentir un dulce y sonoro beso sobre su cuello, sus largos dedos recorriendo todo su cuerpo: desde una suave caricia sobre sus cabellos hasta llegar hasta la planta de los pies, dándole cosquillas y haciéndolo sonreír. No tener la capacidad de verlo hacía que sus sentidos estuvieran todavía más en alerta que lo usual, y que sintiera todavía más que lo solía sentir cada vez que Tadayoshi lo tocaba.

—Tacchon —Gimió en un tono de voz tan bajo que no estuvo completamente seguro de que su oyente hubiera alcanzado a oírlo.

—Quédate quieto —Le pidió, sin cambiar siquiera un poco su vacío tono de voz. Lo siguiente que sintió Ryo fue una leve intromisión dentro suyo. No podía evitar estremecerse e intentar mover sus caderas cómo podía. Su cuerpo entero empezó a arder culpa suya. Era la primera vez que lo sentía de esa manera, e internamente, deseaba que no se detuviera jamás. Pero esta vez, pese a que no era la primera vez que mantenían esa clase de juegos, Tadayoshi no lo llevó hasta el límite como siempre lo hacía, no estaba entre sus piernas donde siempre se encontraba —y donde tan jodidamente bien se veía, si se puede agregar. Por el contrario, reemplazó su dedo por quién-sabe-qué-cosa que se sentía aún más frío que la loción que había usado para estimular aquella zona. Sintió lo mismo también por debajo y sobre sus testículos. Tragó en seco. Todo eso ya estaba empezando a asustarlo todavía un poco más.

—¿Ohkura?

No obtuvo respuesta.

Sobre su regazo sintió algo recorriéndolo con lentitud, cuya textura no llegaba a comprender. Se movía sobre su torso, sobre su erección, sobre sus piernas, rodeándolas. Sabía que Tadayoshi estaba manejando ese objeto al oír débilmente sus pasos yendo y viniendo sobre el suelo. Estaba casi seguro de haber alcanzado a oír un gemido de su parte. ¿Quizás por tenerlo en esa extraña, y posiblemente, vergonzosa situación?

De nuevo, utilizó su boca para excitarlo. Contorneó su oreja con la punta de su lengua y jugó con su lóbulo hasta saciarse tanto de su sabor como de los incontrolables gemidos que Ryo no podía evitar emitir.

De nuevo el silencio. A menos que los latidos de su corazón pudieran ser oídos con claridad del mismo modo en que Ryo mismo los oía, claro.

Alcanzó a oír un zumbido no muy lejos de su cuerpo y un débil golpe sobre sus piernas cerca de su hombría. En ese momento, se dio cuenta que Tadayoshi había estado _acariciándolo_ con un látigo.

Le dolió un poco, pero no demasiado. Se había sobresaltado por al abrupto golpe, pero ahora que conocía el sonido del látigo bailando en el aire antes de llegar a su cuerpo, la sensación sería completamente diferente la siguiente vez que lo hiciera, y la siguiente, y la siguiente.

Pero al parecer Tadayoshi también se había percatado de ese detalle. Dejó que el látigo cayera al suelo estrepitosamente, como si quisiera que Ryo oyera que se había deshecho de él.

Pudo sentir su aliento golpeando sobre su rostro por unos instantes, hasta que ambas manos del menor se posaron sobre sus mejillas y sus labios se pegaron a los suyos con ternura, al principio, y tratando de llegar hasta lo más profundo, segundos más tarde.

—Necesito hacerte el amor —Jadeó, sintiéndose liberado cuando Tadayoshi se alejó de sus labios.

—Apenas estamos empezando —Retrucó el aludido, recuperando un poco el aliento que aquellos profundos besos le había quitado.

De nuevo, salvo el sonido ambiente, no había nada más que llegara a sus oídos.

Y una vez más, segundos más tarde, se dio cuenta qué era lo que Tadayoshi había puesto sobre su cuerpo.

De no haber sido porque estaba atado, habría saltado hasta el techo.

Sintió cómo una verdadera corriente eléctrica recorría su cuerpo desde su ano y desde su hombría, revolviendo todo su interior hasta llegar a su cerebro. No era la misma corriente que uno recibe en algún descuido doméstico, pero aún así, dolía. Supo que abrió su boca para gritar, pero no hubo sonido alguno que llegara a sus oídos de esa forma, porque el sonido de aquellas vibraciones dentro suyo, eran más fuertes.

Duró pocos segundos, quizás milésimas, pero a Ryo, le parecieron eternos.

—¿Por… qué…? —Musitó, sintiendo cosquillas por las lágrimas que habían empezado a desbordarse de sus ojos.

Su oyente no le respondió, aunque probablemente ni siquiera había alcanzado a oírlo. En el escaso intercambio de palabras que mantuvieron, Ryo se dio cuenta que nada de lo que él le había preguntado había sido respondido por Tadayoshi. Era como si él, magnánimo, fuera dueño y señor de la habitación, de su cuerpo, y que Ryo, como el objeto que era ante sus ojos, no podía emitir sonido más que gemidos de placer, aunque no los sintiera.

De nuevo siendo invadido por el silencio, siguió llorando. Si Tadayoshi estaba mirándolo o no, no le importaba. No estaba entendiendo una mierda de lo que estaba sucediendo, y aunque quisiera retroceder un poco en los acontecimientos de la noche anterior, no podía. Algo se lo impedía.

—Eres demasiado fácil, Ryo-chan. Es por eso que estás aquí.

Finalmente, una de sus preguntas tuvo respuesta. Trató de enjugarse las lágrimas, pero por obvias razones, no podía. Poco a poco, el peso y el frío metálico que había tenido dentro y sobre su pecho, desapareció, y en remplazo de ellos, unas dulces y tibias caricias rodearon cada extensión de su ser.

—No te entiendo… Te juro que no te entiendo…

—Anoche, en el bar, estábamos los siete, ¿lo recuerdas?

—Sí.

—Estuviste tomando y fuiste con Yokoyama-kun, con Maruyama-kun… Pero nunca viniste a buscarme a mí.

Su última frase sonó a súplica.

No, no era súplica. Era tristeza, y quizás también tenía una pizca de rabia.

—Eso fue…

—Sabes que siempre estoy para ti. Siempre. Pero, para ti… es como si yo no existiera.

—¡No! ¡Sabes que no es así! —No podía evitar sentir una angustia que le impedía hablar y al mismo tiempo, inundaba su corazón—. Ohkura…, yo te amo…

—No —Ryo oyó la voz quebrada del menor. En medio de su confesión, él estaba en peores condiciones que las suyas aunque no tuviera las extremidades atadas—. ¡Deja de mentir!

—¡No es mentira!

Lo siguiente que oyó Ryo fue la palma abierta de Tadayoshi estrellándose contra una de sus mejillas.

Lanzó un gemido, pero no supo muy bien por qué.

Sintió el cálido aliento de Tadayoshi sobre su torso hasta que su cuerpo se estremeció apenas sus pezones fueron atacados por el menor, succionándolos, sintiendo cada uno de sus dientes clavándose en tal sensible parte de su cuerpo. No podía soportarlo. Ninguna parte de su cuerpo podía no reaccionar a Tadayoshi.

No recordaba desde cuándo se había dado cuenta todo lo que lo amaba, todo lo que lo necesitaba, como amante, como novio, como compañero.

Como si no hubiera absolutamente nada más importante en su puta vida que él.

Todos sus recuerdos se volvieron borrosos. No entendía qué estaba pasando, qué había hecho para que él se convirtiera en _eso_ , que aún no tenía del todo muy claro qué era.

—Abre la boca —Oyó decir a Tadayoshi, pero no pudo hacerle caso, el miedo que lo estaba paralizando era más fuerte—. No me obligues a hacer algo que no quiero, Ryo-chan, abre la boca —No obtuvo movimiento alguno a modo de respuesta—. Qué obstinado eres —Agregó, chistando. Lo siguiente que sintió Ryo fue una presión sobre sus pezones. Sintió una molesta gota de sudor recorriendo su rostro. Luego, ambos pezones erectos se dirigieron a ambos lados de su cuerpo, estirando su piel, siendo obligadas a hacerlo. Pero, aún así, sus labios seguían sellados—. Estás colmando con mi paciencia, Ryo. Realmente lo estás haciendo.

De un salto, como si fuera una fiera a punto de atacar a su presa, Tadayoshi se sentó sobre Ryo, y dejó que una de sus rodillas jugara con sus testículos expuestos, pero ni siquiera en esa situación su presa daría su brazo a torcer. De nuevo una corriente eléctrica, quizás más potente que la primera que había sentido, minutos atrás —o probablemente, era culpa de la herida que Tadayoshi le había hecho, que dolía aún más. Y no sólo eso. No sólo había dejado que esa corriente lo alcanzara desde sus pezones, sino que, además, estaba apretando sus testículos con una de sus rodillas. Aunque pudiera, aunque se había mordido el labio con fuerza las veces anteriores para no sucumbir, esta vez, no pudo hacerlo, ninguna persona en su sano juicio —y ni siquiera las que no lo estaban— sería capaz de aguantar tanto dolor sin lanzar un grito de dolor o de placer.

Finalmente, lo sintió, dos pastillas que buscaban con desesperación deshacerse en su organismo. Las escupió. Y Tadayoshi repitió lo mismo. Lo abofeteó, y volvió a repetir lo mismo. Hasta que Ryo no pudo más, y termino tragándolas.

Su respiración estaba agitada. Sentía que la de Tadayoshi, todavía sentado encima suyo, también, y hasta podía jurar que toda esa situación lo había hecho sudar. Sintió su lengua contorneando su cuello, degustándolo, y sus manos haciendo lo mismo con su erección.

—Por favor… Déjame —Le pidió. Y no sólo en referencia a él mismo, sino también a su hombría—. Por favor.

—Todavía, no —Declaró el menor, deteniendo sus movimientos sobre su cuerpo.

De nuevo, Ryo sintió el peso del aire encima suyo. Tadayoshi ya no estaba sentado entre sus piernas. Es más, por más que tratara de localizarlo con sus oídos, algo dentro suyo era más fuerte y se lo impedía.

—Tadayoshi… Por favor —Su voz de repente se había convertido en una súplica desesperada. Su cuerpo de repente había comenzado a arder casi literalmente, desde su interior.

—¿Qué harás para que te suelte? —Ronroneó el menor, jalando una de las pesas que sostenían los pezones de Ryo. El cuerpo de su presa se arqueó, cómo pudo.

—Lo que sea. Haré lo que sea… Por favor…

—¿Es una súplica? —Preguntó, antes de contornear su areola con la punta de su lengua.

—Sí, sí, sí. Es una maldita súplica.

—¡Oye! —Su voz resonó junto con otro golpe sobre una de sus mejillas—. Cuida tu boca.

—S… Sí…

—Sí…, ¿qué?

Su piel se erizó. Pudo oír perfectamente el sonido metálico de una cremallera abriéndose. Si hubiera sido capaz de agudizar un poco más su audición, hasta habría dado con el pantalón correcto que cubría las piernas y los glúteos del menor, pero los latidos de su frenético corazón, repicando sobre sus oídos, le impedían prestar atención a esos pequeños detalles.

¿Estaba mal lo que estaba sintiendo? ¿Había sido producto de esas pastillas que él sabía que no debió haber ingerido? ¿Estaba mal admitir que quería que lo hiciera suyo ahí mismo, así como estaba y bajo cualquier otra condición implícita? ¿Tenía que decírselo? ¿Tenía que pedírselo? ¿O suplicárselo? Su cuerpo estaba llegando a su límite, y su mente, lo estaba llevando al borde de la locura. Iba a decírselo, a pedírselo, a suplicárselo, a hacer todo lo que él dijera para obtener el premio mayor de ser poseído por él.

—Ah —Lanzó, sencillamente, como si quisiera acallar sus pensamientos con aquella corta palabra tan similar a su raciocinio en ese instante—. Sí, Ohkura.

—Incorrecto —Declaró Tadayoshi. Ryo oyó cómo se deshizo de sus pantalones y su ropa interior.

—Por favor. Te deseo. Hazme lo que quieras. Por favor. Te lo suplico.

—Estabas yendo por el camino correcto, Ryo. Pero fallaste —Sintió sus largos dedos sosteniendo su rostro. Sus yemas estaban heladas, pero sobre su ardiente piel, eso era el mismísimo infierno—. Abre la boca. ¿O quieres que te obligue de nuevo?

Sabía que prefería que no lo hiciera.

Sabía que deseaba que no lo hiciera.

Sabía que en su mente se estaban maquinando nuevas ideas para enloquecerlo, pero en ese momento, optó por no hacerle caso a sus caprichos.

Y a los propios tampoco.

Porque él también lo deseaba. Aunque le costara admitirlo.

Ryo abrió la boca lo más que pudo. En ese momento, y en los que siguieron, comprendió por qué el sexo oral era tan bueno. Lejos de ser un niño probando de a poco un juguete nuevo, Tadayoshi empujó su erección dentro de Ryo lo más que pudo. Él sintió la hombría del menor rozando su campanilla, haciéndolo arquear su cabeza y lograr así que Tadayoshi la traspasara. Aquella sensación desapareció en un instante, y Ryo tosió. Detalle tierno: sintió la mano de Tadayoshi ayudándolo a girar su cabeza para que no se ahogara y poder toser correctamente, aunque esto no impidió que su garganta le doliera.

—Ohkura…

—¿Qué te dije? —Suspiró el menor. Esta vez, la intromisión sentida por Ryo, no fue tal. Hasta lo disfrutaba. Sí. Disfrutaba de cada estocada que Tadayoshi le daba, aunque no fuera dónde él lo deseaba. De nuevo un poco de aire entraba a sus pulmones. De nuevo, Tadayoshi haciéndole una pregunta—. ¿Y bien?

—Sí…, Amo…

Pudo oír su boca curvándose hacia arriba.

Ansiaba verlo. Sólo eso necesitaba. Lo peor es que pese a estar con los ojos vendados podía _verlo_ con claridad. Incluso su mirada maliciosa y excitada.

—Muy bien —Gimió, sintiendo Ryo el peso de Tadayoshi a ambos lados de su cabeza—. Aquí tienes su recompensa —Agregó. Una vez más, debió hacerle sexo oral, pero, sí que lo disfrutaba. Tanto placer lo enloquecía, y sabía, o al menos, intuía que Tadayoshi estaba igual o peor que él. Ya había dejado de sentir dolor sobre sus pezones, todo se había concentrado en una parte, y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Sabía que el movimiento de sus cuerdas vocales sobre la erección de Tadayoshi era algo que le encantaba, su respiración se tornaba irregular cada vez que lo hacía. Y, de esa forma, aún así, trataba de decirle que por favor, lo ayudara. Pero lejos de hacer caso a sus palabras —como si el Amo hiciera caso al pedido de un Esclavo—, Tadayoshi siguió embistiéndolo hasta el final. Literalmente. Sosteniendo su cabeza en el proceso y deleitándose con una imagen que Ryo no podía ver, pero podía imaginar a la perfección: la sumisión absoluta. Mientras el mayor trataba de recuperar el aliento, su razón estaba pendiendo de un hilo. Volvió a abrir la boca cuando Tadayoshi sacó su hombría de entre sus labios—. Ahora, trágatelo —Le ordenó. Y el Esclavo debió hacer caso.

—Ohku… Amo… Por favor… Por favor —Su pedido fue volviéndose cada vez más débil hasta terminar en silencio.

 

Estaba seguro que había abierto los ojos, pero por algún motivo, no podía ver la luz. Tampoco podía decir que seguía con los ojos cerrados, ya que podía oír perfectamente el usual sonido del tráfico fuera del lugar donde sea que se encontraba. Se levantó de un salto, dándose cuenta que, ahora sí podía mover sus extremidades. Gracias a eso, pudo levantar ambas manos para quitarse la máscara que lo había mantenido ciego, quién sabe por cuánto tiempo. Al hacerlo, miró para todos lados. Ese lugar ni era su departamento, ni el de Tadayoshi. No conocía esa habitación. Al mirar debajo suyo, sí, estaba acostado sobre una cama, uno de los pocos muebles que llenaban esa habitación, junto con un armario a lo lejos y una cómoda, sobre la cual, había una brillante y llamativa bolsa de color amarillo y verde. Se sonrió. Con dificultad, se levantó de la cama y, desnudo como estaba, se acercó a ella.

“ _Bien hecho, Esclavo. Aquí dentro vas a encontrar varias cosas que van a ayudarte en la penosa tarea de estar lejos de mí._ ” Ryo lo insultó en voz baja. “ _Debajo de la ropa, vas a encontrar otra nota un poco más extensa. Te espero ahí al anochecer. No tardes. Voy a estar observándote._ ”

Ryo agarró la bolsa y se sentó con ella sobre la cama. Sacó unas cajas y, debajo de las mismas, un traje de _maid_ color amarillo con pequeñas flores y lunares en blanco. En ese momento, entendió por qué había un par de zapatos color blanco, muy sencillos, frente a la cómoda; colgadas, sobre una de las manijas, un par de medias de encaje y, sobre el espejo, una peluca larga color azabache, un poco más larga que el listón de igual estampado y color que el vestido que estaba sobre el mismo. Quiso estallar en risas, pero todavía estaba bastante cansado, y en ese momento, se dio cuenta que seguía erecto. Su Amo ni siquiera tuvo la delicadeza de _ayudarlo_ con eso. Dio vuelta la bolsa para encontrar una segunda nota dirigida a él —aparentemente, su nombre había pasado a ser Esclavo. Su mente se turbó al ver su caligrafía, un sorpresivo dibujo de su Amo lanzándole un beso. Un beso que él tanto anhelaba. No pudo evitar pensar en sus labios, en sus mejillas rojas cuando estaba llegando al clímax por él, por el roce de sus manos sobre su cuerpo, por sus besos, por _su_ culpa.  

Ah, ¡cuánto lo amaba! ¡Cuánto lo adoraba! ¡Cuánto lo deseaba!

Cuando quiso volver en sí, se dio cuenta que estaba acostado en el suelo, con una pierna flexionada y masturbándose sin reparos, sin importarle qué había o quién estaba al otro lado de la puerta de esa habitación. Creyó ver en una de las esquinas del techo, una cámara. Si era de seguridad o una puesta por su Amo para seguir con la frase “ _voy a estar observándote_ ” al pie de la letra, no pudo evitar mirarla, susurrar palabras de todo tipo y estilo mientras sus manos acariciaban su cuerpo. No sabía si tenía permitido usar otro tipo de contenido más que el que su Amo le había dicho que usara, pero de todos modos, lo hizo, y se encontró en el suelo, boca abajo, tratando que su cara quedaba grabada en esa cinta de video mientras con una mano se masturbaba y con la otra introducía un pequeño vibrador donde todavía esperaba que estuviera Tadayoshi. Gimiendo su nombre, deletreándolo, llamándolo de una y mil maneras diferentes, llegó al clímax, con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro.

Aunque estaba cansado, sabía que por nada del mundo podía hacer esperar a su Amo. Si cumplía con la tarea que le había encomendado, sabía que su recompensa sería más que gratificante.


End file.
